


Life in Varykino

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: In a nicer universe, Luke and Leia are raised safe on a Naboo island, with a lot of uncles and aunts to help their parents.





	Life in Varykino

“Luke!!! Leia!! Leia! I swear, I will put a tracker on those two little eels…”

Grumbling, Dormé was going down the central path of the garden of Varykino, from terrace to terrace, her long skirt in her hands to walk quicker, exploring every nooks of the garden in her search. She loved those two kids as much as she loved Padmé, even more, she would have killed for them, she would have died for them, but they had the worst case of wanderlust it was possible to imagine in six years old. They couldn’t stay in place even for one, just one little minute. She had just turned her head to choose clean clothes after their baths, and pooof, no more twins.

Anakin could swear all he would Force Sensitive didn’t teleport, even young ones, she wasn’t convinced. Dormé really needed to leave Padmé’ service before their teenage years, because if they were even a third of what their father had been at that age, if his former Master were to be believed…

And their parents who would arrive from their marriage anniversary trip in less than two hours! She still needed to come Master Kenobi to be sure he, too, would be ready for their arrival, because he was probably buried in the library since the morning.

She turned around another bush, covered in a odoriferous blossom, and saw from the corner of her eyes a movement of white. She pretended she hadn’t see anything, turned around a small pond, another, circled her target and threw her hand into the bush, fishing a giggling small girl by her belt.

“What did I find here?” Dormé asked, putting the child on her hip, and tickling her side “ A little Clawdite, all green and scaly!”

“Am not!” Leia laughed, “Aun’ Dormé, it’s me.”

“Oh; no, really? No, you can’t be Leia, because Leia was supposed to wait nicely on her bed for two little minutes when I prepared her a nice set of clothes for her parent’s return, not to run away in the garden. Leia would never do that.”

That just provoked another set of giggles.

“And tell me, little green Clawdite, where is your co-conspirator?”

“I don’t have one!”

“I mean Luke, sweet dove.”

“Oh Luke. You can’t have him.”

“Leia….”

“You can’t, Aunt Dormé. They are sleeping!”

“They? Leia, who …”

They were in the cradle of green vine, just at the end of the garden. The lianes on the lattice gave them sweet shadow in that summer day, and the noise of the water seemed music. And on the grass, his datapad abandoned next to his hand, their visiting Jedi had fallen asleep, Luke snuggling against him like a small animal against its parent.

Dormé watched them for a second, then kissed Leia’s hair :

“You’re right, little princess. Let them sleep. We’ll welcome your parents together”, and the little girl in her arms, she took back the path of the house to help Leia in nicer clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
